The purpose of arrangements of this kind is to protect the electrical supply cable from severe bending. In such arrangements, it is a disadvantage that the cable casing is only adequate for normal use. However, this protective casing is inadequate to protect the electrical cable from excessive forces such as those which occur when the guide wand of a vacuum cleaner, for example, is dropped to the floor or when the appliance is hung up for storage. These excessive forces can lead to a breaking of the connecting cable.
Arrangements of this kind are known which include bending openings in the cable exit region which provide for a certain bending radius. For example, such an arrangement is known for handheld vacuum cleaners wherein a separate soft-elastic part is provided which takes up the increased bending of the cable.
With arrangements of this kind, it is a disadvantage that an additional part is needed which increases cost and only simplifies storing the appliance on a wall. The other possible excessive applications of stress on the cable are not protected. Arrangements are not provided which protect the cable of the unit when the latter is hung up and which also protect the cable in other situations such as when the guide wand is dropped.